Virtual reality technology has advanced substantially and offers virtual interaction for products and services to a wide variety of audiences. For example, virtual reality devices can display virtual cinemas to a user through a headset for the user to watch films and videos on a virtual cinema. However, when the user watches films or videos through the virtual reality device, the user does not have the option to invite friends to watch the film or video.